Lord Dargis
Lord Manfred Dargis is the primary antagonist of the 2006 movie Garfield: A Tail of Two Kitties. He is portrayed by Billy Connelly He is power hungry and wants to inherit Carlisle Castle from his aunt. Because Mr. Hobbes is the deceased Lady Eleanor Carlisle excecutor, he chose Prince, the name of client's cat, to be in charge of Carlyle Castle. Lord Dargis was rude, selfish, and he often complained to Smithee, the servant of Carlyle Castle. To get rid of Prince, Lord Dargis kidnapped him by trapping him inside a picnic basket and threw him off a river that led into a sewer. Prince's servant, Smithee, found out that Prince was missing and told Dargis this when Dargis was shooting ducks. Garfield, the protagonist of the movie, was found by Smithee, who thought he was Prince due to his very similar appearance. Dargis was even showing his girlfriend that he plans to get rid of all woodland in the estate, develop industry, and have tourists dine on the barn animals as he plans to get rid of any available space for them to live in so he can make buildings for more profit. Lord Dargis trained his dog Rommel to become vicious and to slaughter Prince. Prince's dog servant, Winston, claimed that Garfield mistaken as Prince is not around, and after having a game of tug-a-war with Dargis's new trousers, Rommel became obsessed with ripping off Dargis's trousers. Dargis also catches eye of Liz Wilson, who is the girlfriend of Garfield's pet owner Jon Arbuckle. Garfield expresses disproval that he does not want Dargis to replace Jon as Liz's new romance interest. Garfield and Prince eventually meet up and Garfield claims that the animals must start an attack so that Dargis does not become the king of England. The plan becomes a failure, and Dargis extorts the Carlyle Castle Council to sign the castle's deed over to him by threatening their lives with a bow and arrow. The council quickly try to write the deeds to him to live, and Dargis even turns on his own girlfriend when she reveals to have been working for Hobbes. Garfield and Prince both show up and Dargis figures out that there's two cats. Then, Garfield's owner Jon Arbuckle and his canine friend Odie arrive. Odie bites Lord Dargis on the butt, which makes him throw away the bow and arrow, which Jon Arbuckle manages to catch. When Lord Dargis grabs Liz next to him, Jon orders and threatens him to let her go, but Dargis manages to grab a gun at the moment. After Dargis turns the tables on Arbuckle, Garfield orders a ferret named Nigel to climb into Dargis's pants. Dargis becomes frustrated and tries to get Nigel out of him but then Jon punches Dargis in the face and knocks him out. Smithee calls the police and arrest Dargis, while the heroes celebrate by having a pool and barbeque party. Trivia *He was named after a movie critic who gave a negative review of the first Garfield movie. *Lord Dargis is extremely similar to Edgar Balthazar from Disney's The Aristocats. They were both jealous about cats willing to inherit something from their master's and they'd do anything to obtain those by trying to get rid of the feline protagonists. Category:Kidnapper Category:Movie Villains Category:Poachers Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Power Hungry Category:Greedy Villains Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Business Villains Category:Jerks Category:Garfield villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Scapegoat Category:Rich Villains Category:Spoiled Brats Category:In love villains Category:Humans Category:Male Villains Category:Usurper Category:Gunmen Category:Cowards Category:Love rivals Category:Control Freaks Category:Aristocrats Category:Big Bads Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Criminals Category:Living Villains